Carta abierta al mundo mágico
by Morena Contagiosa
Summary: Luego de años de ser acosada, Ginny decide romper su compromiso con Harry. ¿Cómo hará él para demostrarle al mundo que Ginny es su elegida, sin importar qué?


Carta abierta a los medios.

**Notas de la autora.**

**Bueno, este fic nace como respuesta a muchisimas publicaciones que ultimamente estoy viendo en internet en la que se tilda a Ginny desde de zorra hasta de arribista por defender parejas outcanon. A ver... Yo leo, y me gustan, muchos fics en los que los protagonistas principales son Draco/Harry, por ejemplo, pero no por eso voy a defender a capa y espada ese concepto. Para empezar, porque la forma en la que cada autor/a desarrolla los distintos romances en sus libros, es cosa de la autor/a en cuestión, para seguir... ¡Porque los libros NO terminan con Harry y Draco como pareja! Y para finalizar... ¡Porque queda bastante claro que Harry es feliz con Ginny! Después de todo, si queremos imaginarnos finales alternativos, para eso tenemos los fics, y no hay ninguna necesidad de defenestrar a los personajes de la saga.**

Ahora si, el fic.

Harry ya no sabía que intentar. Hacia dos semanas Ginny había roto su compromiso con él, alegando que no soportaba más lo insultos del mundo mágico. Harry no entendía qué habìa pasado para que Ginny, de repente, cancelara todos los planes de boda y se escondiera en Merlin sabría dónde, sin salir a la luz desde que había roto con él.

Por eso mismo, el muchacho se encontraba esperando a Luna, una de las mejores amigas de Ginny, para ver si ella podía aclararle un poco la situación. Él hubiese preferido hablar con Hermione, ya que su amiga era una persona mucho mas práctica, pero su mejor amiga se encontraba desde hacia tres semanas de luna de miel con Ron y el no tenía ninguna intención de arruinarles el momento con sus problemas.

Finalmente, Luna salió de la chimenea con la misma sonrisa soñadora que la caracterizó en sus años escolares y ese aire distraido que algunas veces te hacía preguntarse si ella realmente te estaba escuchando.

-Harry-Lo saludó Luna, dándole un sorpresivo abrazo.-Vine tan pronto como me llegó tu lechuza, pero en Timbuctu no es fácil recibir correo.

Harry asintió. Luego de la boda de Ron y Hermione, Luna había vuelto a algún lugar perdido en el mapa para buscar criaturas mágicas con su novio. Por lo que él sabia que recurrir a ella implicaria esperar un poco más de tiempo por la respuesta.

-¿Ginny decidió poner fin a su compromiso, entonces?-Preguntó Luna como al pasar.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. No sabía se podría decirlo en voz alta.

Luna suspiró-Bueno, era una cuestión de tiempo.-

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó Harry.

-Verás Harry-Continúo Luna-Desde que ustedes hicieron oficial su romance, hace ya.. ¿cuántos años? Si, seis, a Ginny le llegan por día muchisimas lechuzas insultantes.-

-Ya lo sé, pero...-

-Sin embargo, continuó Luna sin prestarle atención-Algo me dice que desde la boda de Ron y Hermione las cosas empeoraron.-En ese momento Luna enfocó la mirada en él-Ginny tuvo que solicitar protección del Ministerio por esas lechuzas, muchisimas de ellas tenían pociones o embrujos. Algunas le causaron mucho daño, hasta que se hartó y solicitó que se las desvien.-La mirada de Luna volvió a perderse- Pero creo que después de la boda de Ron, algunas brujas especialmente habilidosas se la ingeniaron para hacer llegar su odio a Ginny.

Harry estaba sorprendido. No se había podido imaginar que, después de tantos años el mundo mágico siguiese fastidiando con su elección de pareja.

-Ven-Dijo Luna-Aprovechemos que ya estamos en el Ministerio y vayamos a la secciòn en la que están las cartas de Ginny.

_Algun dìa el Ministerio se dará cuenta del amortentia que estás usando en Harry._

_Tu y tu hermano son un estorbo para el amor de él y Hermione._

_Espero que Harry te dejé con el corazón ROTO._

_Vuelve con alguno de tus noviecitos anteriores, arribista._

Harry sólo había leído algunas cartas de las muchisimas montañas que había en la habitación y ya se sentía descompuesto. ¿El mundo mágico seguía dando la tabarra con lo de su romance con Hermione? Eso había pasado como hacía diez años, y para completarla... ¡Había sido un invento de Rita Skeeter! ¡Por Merlin!

-Oh!-Exclamó Luna. Harry enfocó su mirada en ella. Luna estaba cubierta de alguna asquerosa sustancia verdosa.

-¡Luna! ¿Estás bien?- Luna asintiò con la cabeza-Es solo algùn potingue que me dejará la piel verde por algunos días. ¿Podemos salir de aquí, Harry?.

Ya en la sala de la casa de Harry, una Luna algo verdosa le preguntó:-¿Ahora entiendes? Seguramente encontraron la forma de que esas cartas le lleguen a Ginny de nuevo.-Luna suspiró- Esto es malo.

-Pero a mi no me importan lo que digan esas estúpidas cartas!-

-Claro que no, y a Ginny en realidad tampoco, pero imaginate recibirlas día tras día. Sentirte odiada por... Bueno, ni siquiera estoy segura de porqué. ¿Sabes las teorías que llegaron a mis oidos cuando estaba buscando Sátiros en el callejòn Knocknurt? Que Ginny habia sido vista por alli comprando amortentia. Tambièn que, en realidad, ella se había colado en tu cuarto y habia usado una nueva forma de Imperio para que tu estés con ella. Incluso que tú eres en realidad gay y cuando ella te encontró en una situación comprometedora, tu le diste un anillo para hacerla callar.-

Harry suspiró, tomandose la cabeza. ¿Cómo se suponia que arreglaría esto?

-Harry...-Dijo Luna-Deberías usar una táctica que no es desconocida para tí.

Dos días más tarde, en la edición semanal de El Quisquilloso.

_Carta abierta a la comunidad mágica._

_Como todos ustedes saben, no soy muy amigo de los medios, sin embargo, considero necesaria esta carta para dejar en claro algunas cosas._

_Empecemos por lo sencillo, por lo que no va a enrredarme las ideas._

_Como ya aclaré en alguna ocasión, entre Hermione Granger y yo jamás hubo nada. Nuestro romance fue, es y seguirá siendo una mentira inventada por Rita Skeeter en mi cuarto año. Yo siempre supe que, si lograban superar su idiotez, Ron y Hermione terminarían juntos._

_Hermione es como mi hermana, y, creanme, tuvimos miles de oportunidades a ojos ajenos. La chispa no está ahi. Ella está destinada a Ron. Eso lo supe desde los once años. ¡Merlin! Era obvio para cualquiera que tuviera ojos en la cabeza! Ellos son felices juntos, por lo que agradecería que dejen de echar lodo sobre su felicidad._

_Ahora, Ginevra Molly Weasley... Que dondequiera que estés, espero leas esto._

_Cuando conocí a Ginny, tenía once años. Como todo el mundo, ella se emocionó cuando se enteró que yo era Harry Potter. No le presté demasiada atención a ese hecho... Ya que ni yo entendía lo que significaba._

_Cuando Ginny cursaba su primer año, fue poseída por Lord Voldemort. Fue llevada a la Cámara de los secretos, donde casi muere. Fue obligada a lanzar un basilisco sobre compañeros inocentes. Y asi y todo, se repuso y volvió a Hogwarts para su segundo año. Lidió con sus demonios personales a la edad de doce años, que creo, es mucho más de lo que cualquiera puede presumir._

_Cuando tenia trece años conociò a Michael Corner, quien después se convertiría en su primer novio. Si yo superé eso, si a mi __**no**__ me importa que ella haya estado de novia con otras personas antes que yo, no entiendo porqué los demas tienen que venir a meter la narices. Además... ¡Ginny tenía trece años! ¿No creen que tenía derecho a intentar seguir con su vida, ya que yo estaba arrastrándome por otra bruja, en esos tiempos? _

_A los catorce, bueno, cuando Ginny tenía catorce yo seguía babeandome por otra bruja, pero sin duda, empecé a notarla. Ella fué quien me ayudo en uno de los momentos mas dudosos de mi vida, y me demostró que yo no era la única persona a la que Voldemort había marcado. Me demostró que hablar con los demás puede ayudarme muchisimo. Ese año, también, Ginny cortó con su novio porque ella antepuso su casa a su relación. Personalmente, yo creo que fue una gran muestra de lealtad, ya que en Gryffindor se encontraban muchisimos de sus hermanos y habia sido la casa de su familia durante generaciones. Ese año, Ginny formó parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore, bautizando también con ese nombre a la agrupación. También formó parte del pequeño grupo que me acompaño al Departamento de Misterios y se enfrentò a los Mortifagos, con unas increibles demostraciones de magia. Ella estuvo ahí, a mi lado, de una forma diferente. Lamentablemente, yo seguia siendo un estúpido que no notaba la genial bruja que tenía a mi lado. Ese año, también, ella empezó lo que seria se segunda relación: un noviazgo con Dean Tomas._

_Cuando Ginny iba a empezar su quinto año... Bueno, ese fue el año en que, realmente, la vi como por primera vez. Fue como darme cuenta del increible idiota que había sido. El verano de ese año comparti muchisimo tiempo con Ginny. Descubrí su sentido del humor, su pasión por el quidditch, las risas que puede causar en los demas... Su peculiar manera de ver la vida, su sentido de la justicia e incluso me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era. ¡Asi es! La conocia desde hacia seis años y jamás me habia dado cuenta de eso! Ese año, también, desarrolle un instinto asesino para con Dean Thomas (lo siento amigo... pero asi fue) Cuando año Ginny cortó con Dean, creo que mi felicidad hubiese alcanzado para crear algunos potentes patronus, y asi y todo... Dudaba. Cuando finalmente vencí esas dudas... Bueno, pase lo que serían los mejores meses de mi adolescencia. Ginny me hacia feliz de una forma que ni siquiera yo entendía. Cortar con ella fue una de las cosas mas dificiles que hice en la vida, ya que no sabía cuando tiempo me tomaría acabar con Voldemort, no tenía idea de si serían meses o años. Y, sobretodo, no sabía si ella lo comprenderia, si ella seguiría allí una vez que la guerra acabase. Pero necesitaba protegerla, y no podía, no me sentía capaz de llevarla conmigo y ponerla en riesgo. Creo que de haber podido, la hubiese encerrado en una burbuja de cristal hasta que todo acabase. Claro que ella la hubiese roto con algún poderoso hechizo y hubiese ido a combatir. En fin, creo que mi sexto año fue una montaña rusa emocional... Y terminé hecho polvo, no solo por la pérdida del mejor mago de todos los tiempos, si no también porque sabía que tal vez, nunca más volvería a tener a Ginny. _

_Cuando cumpli diecisiete años fue cuando empezó lo que el mundo mágico conoce como el Exodo del Trío de Oro. Ese año solo vi a Ginny parte del verano, y cada vez que la veia mi resolución de irme me parecía una idiotez. Por lo que empecé a evitarla. Saber que la estaba dejando atrás... En fin, no quiero ponerme cursi. Todo lo que diré es que me pase buena parte del éxodo, en esa carpa apestosa, pensando en ella, preocupandome por ella, temiendo que le pasase algo... Sobre todo porque sabía que ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la guerra tenia lugar. Lo que pasó ese año es de público conocimiento. Sin embargo creo que debo confesar algo que nadie sabe. Antes de que el Avada Kedavra que Voldemort me envío me golpee... Mi último pensamiento fue Ginny. Ni la bruja que me tuvo babeando dos años, ni Hermione, ni una snitch dorada. Ginny. Si yo me estaba sacrificando, ahi, como un martir, en última instancia era por ella, para que ella pudiese tener una vida normal, sin el estigma de Lord Voldemort acechándola. Claro que el sacrificio que estaba haciendo incluía a todas las personas que quería... Pero en última instancia... hice lo que consideré correcto y le dediqué los últimos segundos de lo que creia era mi vida, a Ginny._

_Luego de esa batalla, y con la victoria de nuestro lado, no sòlo Ginny sino todos los Weasley tuvieron que enfrentar la pérdida de uno de sus miembros. Yo perdí a una persona que consideraba mi hermano. Pero sólo Ginny y yo nos vimos, también, en la obligación de hacernos cargo de nuestro ahijado. Nunca vi a nadie enfrentarse a tanto con tanta entereza. _

_Fue después de todo esto que empezó la parte de reconstrucción de nuestras vidas. Ella y yo ya no nos separamos. Seguimos juntos hasta hace tres semanas, cuando el compromiso se cancelo, como todas las revistas del corazòn no se cansan de señalar._

_No, no fui yo quién cancelo el compromiso. Yo nunca harìa eso. _

_Espero que, donde sea que estés, Ginny, leas esto. Te amo... Pero si eres tan estúpida como para hacerle caso a un montón de brujas rencorosas y resentidas que no se dan cuenta de todo lo que eres, es porque te has olvidado lo que realmente eres... ¡Por Merlin! ¡Si fuiste una de las brujas que rearmó el E.D e intentó robar la espada de Gryffindor a quien creía era un mortifago asesino y traidor! Espero que te des cuenta que nada de lo que ellas digan, escriban o hagan te saca una gota de valía._

_Si ya no quieres casarte conmigo, vas a tener que dejarme plantado en el altar, porque no pienso seguir posponiendo esto. _

_Le agradezco a la comunidad mágica su interés, pero como ya expresé en otras ocasiones... Mi vida amorosa es asunto mío y quisiera que mantuvieran las narices apartadas del asunto. Si no pueden, escriban novelas románticas y déjennos en paz. _

_Harry James Potter._

Harry estaba nervioso. Hacía dos días que su carta había sido publicada y Ginny no había mostrado señales de vida. Luna se habia quedado en Ingleterra y habia empezado a planear toda la boda junto Molly. En cuanto Hermione y Ron confirmarán el dia de su vuelta Harry enviaría las invitaciones... Pero el silencio de Ginny estaba poniendolo nervioso... ¿Y si en realidad se habia cansado y no iba a volver? ¿Y si terminó creyendo lo que todas esas estúpidas brujas decían?

Y de repente, Harry Potter vio todo verde y sintió como una sustancia gelatinosa, muy parecida a moco, se le pegaba a la cara.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!-Aulló Ginny-¿Cómo te atreves a publicar una biografía no autorizada de mi en el diario? ¿Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza?

Harry empezó a reirse, la cual no fue la más brillante de las ideas, ya que los mocos empezaron a deslizarse en su boca.

Luego de hacer varios ruidos de asco, logró decir:-¿Te importaría?

Ginny resopló y, moviendo indolentemente la varita, liberó a Harry del hechizo mocomurcielago.

-Una pena, en realidad... Los mocos combinan con tus ojos...-

Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño. Si debía ser sincero, en su mente la escena de reencuentro era un poco más tierna, como minimo.

-¿Viniste solamente a reclamarme el que haya dicho la verdad en los medios?-

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Recién hoy lei una copia del Quisquilloso... Estaba... em... en un lugar inmarcable, ya sabes, para que nadie me fastidie. Cuando fui a comprar algo para comer me encontré a un montón de vetustas brujas llorando sobre un ejemplar del quisquilloso, preguntandose como la malvada Ginny podía dejar al Heroe del mundo mágico asi como así.-

-Y...-Dijo Harry.

Ginny se mordió el labio.

-Leer todo eso fue como recordar todo lo que tuvimos que luchar y atravesar para poder estar juntos e intentar ser felices. Claro que ver como un montón de brujas que se caian a pedazos lloraban a mares sobre el articulo no me gustó demasiado. Pero tenian razón en algo... Ellas y tú... Me estaba comportando como una estúpida. Perdí los nervios, ¿Sabes? Fue..

Pero Harry ya había escuchado suficiente.

Se acercó a ella, y la besó.

Ya no habia de que preocuparse.

**Notas finales (si, este one-shoot está lleno de notas)**

**No me gustó el final pero no encontraba como terminar la historia. Espero haber expuesto mi punto claramente... Si tengo que explicitarlo: Odien a los personajes que quieran, pero por lo menos presentes buenos argumentos. Y en lo posible, defiendanlos con hechos de los libros, si van a juzgar la saga de Harry Potter por sus películas... Bueh... están juzgando un cuarto de la saga. **

**Morena Contagiosa.**


End file.
